Structures that transform in size or shape have numerous applications in many fields. My prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,031, hereby incorporated by reference as if fully disclosed herein, teaches methods for constructing expandable truss-structures in a variety of shapes. The teachings therein have been used to build structures for diverse applications including architectural uses, public exhibits and unique folding toys.
Such a truss structure is made up of scissor-assemblies (or xe2x80x9ctong-assembliesxe2x80x9d) that are connected together by hub elements. These scissor-assemblies form an open lattice-like structure that may be reversibly expanded and contracted. The structures previously disclosed are essentially expandable frameworks, no covering surfaces within the framework were provided. Such a framework can be improved upon.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide covering surfaces within the framework of these scissor-assemblies.
It is a further object to provide covering surfaces for these scissor-assemblies that have a degree of structural integrity and have controlled movement when the scissor-assemblies expand and contract.
It is a further object of this invention to provide novel structures that, in their contracted state, have empty spaces within which the covering elements are housed. The covering elements, therefore, do not protrude outside of the contracted structure""s profile.
It is a related object to provide novel structures that, in their extended state, the covering elements span the polygonal openings that are bordered by scissor assemblies, and are thus capable of providing an essentially complete and continuous surface.
The above and related objects are addressed by the instant invention.
I have invented a novel method of providing reversibly expanding covering elements for truss structures made up of scissor-assemblies that are connected together by hub elements structures. These covering elements are comprised of planar panels that are hinged together, or alternatively, comprised of a folded sheet of flexible material such as paper or a plastic sheet.
The benefits of such a technique are multiple. By providing a xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d to the expandable truss structures, numerous new applications are possible. Such applications may include portable shelters, transformable lighting products, toys and games that expand with printed images, and foldable projection screens.
The disclosed invention thus represents a significant advance over the earlier invention, and can lead to numerous practical embodiments.